His obession
by Immortalfantasylover
Summary: I don't know Hinata. All I know is that he's showed up whenever she's alone. So we have to keep tabs on her at all times.Where is she now?" "She went to checkout the breakin at the museum" "Get Naruto here!"Superhero story.Stockholm syndrom.Obsessed.His.
1. Pretty girl by sugarcult

In the city of Tokyo at Devin Bank. Terror struck.

"Nobody move!" A man dressed in all black screamed. "Get on the ground and no talking!"

* * *

_ A yellow flash streaked through the sky…_

* * *

Three men in black emptied the vaults in the back. The leader and two other men walked around. A child shifted. A gun was pointed at him. "I said don't move!"

A women sobbed. A man walked up to her. Her ran his fingers through her hair, and grasping it, lifted her head up.

"Are you scared?" He wispered.

Tears started pouring down her face. **"I said are you scared?"** "Y-yes" "You should be." He pointed toward the leader.

"Didn't he say no talking". A smirk graced his face.

* * *

_ Faster, Faster ,__**Faster!**_

* * *

She sobbed harder. He turned the gun so that the nozzle was pointed at the side of her head.

"No!" A man screamed, leaping at him. The man dropped her head, causing it it make a hollow sound on the floor. She whimpered.

Then he punched the other man in the gut. Causing him to drop on the floor like a dead weight.

"Harry!" the women screamed.

* * *

_ So Close……._

* * *

"C'mon Jack! We don't have much time! Don't screw this up for us now!" The leader screamed.

Jack kicked the man on the ground.

"Go on, I'll catch up soon"

"Fine"

The four men ran up the stairs, onto the roof.

"Start the helicopters!"

"But what about Ja-"

"Jack made his own choice, I'm not about to let him ruin ours"

* * *

_ Found them……_

* * *

They got into the helicopters. Starting them up they ascended into the air.

Jack smiles and started to pull the trigger back. "Bye, Bye Harry."

* * *

_ Helicopter? Soo old school. Some people watch to many of those Austin-powers-super-spy movie things_

* * *

"What the fuck is that?"" Shit we're screwed"

Slowly pulling the trigger back. He was milking the moment. They women was crying hysterically.

* * *

_ Party time._

* * *

The glass windows broke, shattering into millions of pieces, flying everywhere. Jack jerked back, causing the bullet to miss its target. "What the fuck?" He ran outside looking up. He wished he hadn't. A mangled helicopter was thrown from the top of the building, hurtling towards him. He was frozen. Fear chained him to the ground. A spectator screamed.

* * *

"Fuck_" Sakura is going to kill me!_

* * *

He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact…Nothing? "Ohhh Foxy" A sugary sweat voice filled the air. He opened his eyes. The helicopter's face looked right back at him. He looked to the side.

* * *

_ Oh shit I'm screwed._

* * *

He saw a pink haired women wearing red. It was Scarlet, and she looked mad. "We're supposed to rescue people, Foxy, not hurt them." "You know I don-" "Well I know that the spectators don't like dying." _Run!_

* * *

_ Shit, Sakura looks mad. Wait is that guy trying to run? Fucking idiot. Wrong move stupid._

* * *

He ran to the car they had just in case something went wrong with the helicopters. So close. "Where do you think your going?" *_Shit, I'm screwed.*_

******************************************************************************************************************************

All done. Sorry people, I don't think I'm going to finish matchmaker. I'll put it up for adoption. I ran out of ideas and how to finish the story. When I looked over my outline of the plot, it kind of sucked.

Okay, Why do they call softballs soft? **They are not soft! **I got hit in the head by a softball and it hurt like hell. **So Not Soft! **


	2. Headstrong by trapt

**I see many people do this so I think I'm supposed to do it to.**

**I don't own Naruto because if I did the chapters would come out every month and the story would have Sakura and Sasuke as a couple.**

* * *

"Well, your screwed. Not the first time this happened to you either , think you would have learned your lesson or some self-control but nooooooooo, you got to be an idiot and-" "Hey! Don't start ranting on me Ino! It's happened to you too! You got way to into that fight with whats-her-name, uuuuhhhhh... Oh! I know it now, it was the Temptress."

A manicured hand came out and slapped the blonde. "Owww" "Don't ever say her name! That was different! She thought I was fat and was trying to make a pass at Shikamaru!" The couple argued their way down the hall in the giant mansion. Their loud voices bounced off the walls. "Headmaster is going to have a fit!".

A couple minutes later they stood by a giant door about to enter the Headmaster's office. "You know, this is your only chance to run and hide or make a break for it." "Yeah I know, but Granny would get even angrier and I'd have a bigger punishment." "Hmmm, true." Ino lifted her hand to turn the door knob. While her hand was inches away, the door opened.

The office was littered with papers everywhere. All of them were reports to the government needed to be filled out on how the school was going, or complaints and fines from wreckage from previous fights. People just don't appreciate superheroes anymore these days. I mean, so what if we totaled your house, we saved the city and all it's inhabitants lives! The back of the room was completely made by missile proof glass. It overlooked the gardens of the mansion and part of the city. The walls were a nice biege color.

The headmaster was completely blocked from view because of the papers stacked all around and on her desk. She had her blonde hair back in two pigtails at the bottom of her head, that went all the way down to the small of her back. Her usual outfit was on, consisting of a vine like, v-neck, tight, sleeveless, beige t-shirt. Her DD chest were straining against the fabric (as usual) making the t-shirt longer. She was wearing forest green capris, and cute high-heeled shoes.

Standing in front of the desk stood Sakura, facing them. She was dressed in her superhero outfit. She was dressed in a black corset with red laces. It went down a little bit higher than her belly button. She wore a long black skirt that touched the floor, with a slit on either side reaching up to a little bit higher than mid-thigh. She wore a silver hoop belt. She wore black gloves with red laces to her elbow. The gloves went to her middle finger were it was kept in place by being attached to a silver ring. She wore black, sexy, 4 inch heeled, laced up, black leather boots that reached to mid-thigh. Her emerald eyes were peering *_kind of like glaring* _at Naruto, then she turned her head to moi. A strand of long, straight pink hair fell into her dove (the soap) colored skin face. Her red luscious lips *_thanks to that fa-bu-lous lipstick she would have to borrow for her date*_ were set into a straight line, She didn't look to happy_. _Whileher eyes *_weird, freaky, look-into-your-soul cat eyes*_continued focused on Naruto, the strand of hair floated back into place.

Shizune, Tsunade's helper, turned and focused her blue-black eyes on them. She was holding her pig TonTon in her arms. She had a fetish _*she always told me that it was perfectly normal to dress up your pet ,for crazies, that many people did it but of course Ino never met anyone who did....* _for dressing up her pig. She reached up and tucked some blue-black hair behind her ear. Ino looked at Sakura.

"You know, you could just open the door when we reach it, instead of freaking us out and opening it when I reach for it."

"Yes, but what would be the fun in that?"

Tsunade coughed. "You wanted to see Naruto Tsunade?"

"Thank you Ino you may leave." "Sure." "I said you may leave." "I know you said I could not that I had to."

"**Ino leave.**" "Fine, I'm going." _*It is so much fun to rile her up, have fun Naruto..Sucka*_

* * *

Tsunade looked at Sakura. "Is she gone?" "Yes" "good." Tsunade turned her head in that scary alive-evil-doll motion and glared at Naruto.

"Hehe" Naruto weakly smiled, putting his hands behind his head. Her almond eyes narrowed into slits.

"You injured 7 spectators and 2 hostages, 4 older citizens had to go to the hospital because of heart attacks, destroyed the banks windows and lost millions of dollars because you didn't think to grab the bags when you went to beat up the thieves-"

"We retrieved them al-"

"And because of that 11 people are in the hospital from the stampede the money caused." "Oops." He smiled sheepisly. Sakura snickered. If Tsunades eyes could get any narrower, they did. She jerked her head towards her. "Don't you laugh Sakura, the helicopter you put on the highway caused traffic for hours!" "Well where else was I supposed to put it? I was hurrying trying to grab the money and save those people."

During this time, Shizune had put her pig down, grabbed a cup of water, evaded the papers and placed it in front of Tsunade in a smooth motion. "Tsunade, your blood pressure." Tsunade grumbled. "Why can't I-" "Because your trying to get over your addiction." Tsunade sighed and took a sip of the water."Right. As your punishment the next 10 D missions are yours."

"**What!!" **They both screamed. (Well Sakura screamed Naruot screeched). Tsunade unplugged her ears.

"But we didn't-"

"No back up-"

"Even do anything-"

"Or help for D rank-"

"The old people have heart attacks when dogs walk by! There's a bunch of them anyway and we don't need them all-"

"missions, D RANK. Why would we need help on D rank? Why the hell do we get that punishment, you didn't give Ino or TenTen a punishment like this when they-"

"And they just hold up traffic and mall lines! And it's not our fault that people-"

"injured spectators! Why should I even get punished! I just held up traffic-"

"are greedy-"

"Naruto did all-"

"fools and are-"

"the wreckage-"

**"Enough!!"**Shizune handed her a pill."Your dismissed" "_But-!_" **"Dismissed!"**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Okay, I hope I don't get in trouble for the old people thing. It's just a joke. Sorry if I don't update a lot. I write the chapters but it takes a while for me to type them because as soon as I get on the Internet I go to fanfiction. And I'm to lazy to type. I only type when I'm at school and Teachers are watching so I can't go on MySpace. **

**So basically for those you did not understand the first chapter. It's by Naruto and the Jack dudes perspective. The italics in between each line is Naruto's thoughts. It's Naruto going to rescue the people in the bank.**

**In the argument the first person speaking is Naruto, the second is Sakura. In this chapter the italics are their screaming one-sided argument. In other chapters with stars italics are thoughts. In this chapter it's Ino's thoughts.**

**Thank you for those you reviewed and put me on alert.**

**The chapters names are songs I love. **

**Funny quotes from Dark angel-**

NORMAL: Well, well, well . . . so far, your moron colleagues have come up with the following excuses for why you're strolling in here at the crack of noon - you had a dental emergency, your aunt died . . . again, and my personal favorite from this idiot - you were detained by the sector police for practicing witchcraft. Now, would you care to further insult my intelligence?  
MAX: I overslept.

SUNG: What did you find out last night at the airstrip?  
LOGAN: When some girls don't eat dinner they get real cranky.

ZACK: I don't like it.  
LYDECKER: There is no "I" in "team," Zack.

(The computer scans the eyeball and flashes "APPROVED.")  
MAX: I guess there's an "I" in "team."

KENDRA: There's only one word for you and it starts with an "s", ends with a "t", and it's got a "u" and "l" in the middle.  
MAX: "Sult"?  
KENDRA: A dyslexic slut at that.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto. If I did the drawings would most likely be stick figures.

* * *

The mansion's garden was beautiful. She was sitting on a marble bench under a cherry blossom tree. The fountain in front of her was truly a masterpiece; made of marble it had statues with many mermaids on it. All of them were doing different things. It was in the middle of a pond with a small waterfall on the side. There were floating lilies and Kio fish swimming around. The pond was in the middle of the huge garden. A monarch butterfly circled her, then rested on a rose bush only a few steps away from her. It was so peaceful, serene, the only place in the mansion that gave off a peaceful aurora.

She put her head back, her black hair shimmered in the warm, bright sun. Her eyes closed, a blissful sigh escaped her red lips.

A bush rustled.

Her opal eyes popped open. She sat up, removing her back from the cherry blossom tree. She looked around warily then felt silly. It was probably just a bunny.

She leaned back again against the tree. Another bush rustled, but it sounded bigger this time. She popped her eyes open again and concentrated on finding the aurora of whatever was disturbing her peace.

The flowers above her rustled. She jerked her head up.

Watching.

Waiting.

A blob of yellow landed in front of her, startling her.

"Hinnnnnata-" "EEEEEKKK!" A flash of white. "AAAAUUUGH!"

* * *

The sapphire eyes of the blonde opened. A plain, white, boring ceiling with 113 cracks in it (don't ask) looked back at him. How'd he get in here? Oh yeah, he just wanted to say hi to his love, Hi-. A head pooped over his face. A soft, sweet voice spoke.

"I'm so s-sorry naruto-k-kun about hurting y-your head but you scared m-me." "it's alright Hina, it doesn't hurt that much."

A masculine voice came from the side. "That's because there's nothing in it". The blonde-haired boy turned his head to the side. ( Fuck Shouldn't have done that.) And looked at the owner of the voice. He was greeted with white eyes belonging to a boy with long, way to girly, brown hair, who had a infuriating smirk on.

"Shut it pretty boy."

"Oh, I wouldn't classify him as pretty." A brown haired girl sat on "pretty boy's" lap. She had her hair up in two buns on top of her head on either side. She looked up at "Pretty boy" and smiled, dragging her nail in a circular motion on his chest. Her tone turned flirty.

"He's more of the handsome type of boy."

"Handsome boy" smirked at her then leaned down to kiss her ending up in a make out session.

"Get a room you two." He looked up and smirked (the only thing his face could do, god did he ever smile?). "We are in one."

"A room with a bed!" The girl replied this time. "We are in one." "Not an occupied bed!" "It won't be for long, we could knock you right out and…."

"**You are not using me as a love table again! I refuse to wake up and find two people having sex on me again! I had nightmares for weeks on end**!"

"We didn't know you were there-"

"**Doesn't matter, you shouldn't of been having sex in the morgue, Who does that anyways? You should have felt a body under that sheet and pulled out another bodiless bed! If it wasn't for me, you would have been having sex on a dead body! The poor disgraced spirit!"**

"Pretty boy's" eyebrow raised up. "Well when you get into the moment…"

"**Don't want to know!"** "Besides what we haven't asked is what you were doing in the morgue.

Naruto's eyes shifted. "None of your business"

"As interesting as this conversation is I think we should give it a break. Poor Hinata looks like she's about to faint from blood loss in her body and I don't want her to burst a blood vessel again. Neji and Tenten the morgue is out of bounds."

They looked where the voice came from ^horrible wording I know^. Tsunade walked in, followed by Ino who had an amused grin on, then Sakura.

* * *

"Neji and Tenten the morgue is out of bounds."

_(Why the hell am I here?)_

Ino stood next to Sakura, behind Tsunade. Doofus was laying down on his bed struggling to get up a grimace on his face.*_Ow,ow,ow_* He had an iv attached to his arm and half of his head was bandaged.

His girlfriend, the ever loving Hinata, was sitting on a chair next to him, trying to find pillows to prop her boyfriend up.*_Oh My God, I hurt him really bad. What if he want's to break up with me know_* Looking like she was on the verge of tears. What she didn't know was that Naruto would rather die than break up with her, he was too much in love with her. He had his moments.

On the left side of the room sat Tenten and Neji sitting in a chair. Well Neji was sitting on a chair Tenten was sitting on his lap. (Wherever Hinata usually was you would probably see Neji) *_My God she has such a tight ass…_*She wiggled around uncomfortably, probably trying to get as comfortable as one could with a crowbar sticking into your but. *_Being big has its advantages but sometimes it hurts…._* Note to self, stay out of that couples heads when they're horny.

"What happened here?"

"I'm s-sorry Tsunade, I d-didn't know it was N-Naruto-kun, and I t-thought someone was a-attacking me."

*_Ow,ow,ow_*

*_I hope Tsunade won't be mad_*

*_A picture bare skin on bare skin caressing.._* (_MY EYES!_)

*_Ha,Ha he looks like he's in pain. Did Neji just get big-_*

*_I wonder if I could bribe Kakashi to get me some sake_*

*_Don't even try Ino_*

"It's alright Hinata, you didn't mean to, besides it serves him right.""Oh sure, kick me when I'm down." They all ignored him. "Since Naruto is unable to participate in tonight's mission, Ino will be going in his place.(_Oh, okay…Wait what!_)

"**What!"**

"Why do I have to be with piggy-"

"What did I do-"

"Can't you pick someone else-"

"to deserve this-"

"like Hinata, she's sweet and-"

"I mean I know I told Shizune about your secret sake stash but-"

"**Quiet! **Sakura, Ino will be your partner for this mission. Ino you will go and participate. **That's final!**" She spun around and stalked out the door. Muffled snickering. Ino turned to look at Naruto. Rage washed over her face. "Your dead" she hissed.

*BlackRosesBlackRosesBlackRosesBlackRosesBlackRosesBlackRosesBlackRosesBlackRosesBlackRosesBlackRosesBlackRosesBlackRosesBlackRosesBlackRosesBlackRosesBlackRosesBlackRose*

**I got the sex in the morgue idea from NCIS. Where Ducky finds a cheetah bra, and asks his assistant how it got in there. The assistant says I don't know and as soon as ducky leaves he calls up his girlfriend and says I found the bra. Then He says what you mean it was part of a matching set. I laughed so freakin hard. **

**Okay I discovered that my plan for the story had a m-rated scene in it, so I'll tell the chapter before the m-rated scene. You'd think that I would update more since its summer, but my parents have me working all the time now and I only have an hour on the computer that I usually miss. So it's kind of hard for me to update. Please read my profile and answer my poll please.**

**More fav quotes:**

Officer, I swear to Drunk I'm not God!

If you don't like the way I drive, stay off the sidewalk

I'm not littering...I'm donating to the Earth

Life is like a pack of gum... I've yet to figure out why.

Never knock on Death's door, ring the doorbell and run away, he hates that.

Your weirdness is creeping my imaginary friend out

My knight in shining armor turned out to be a loser in aluminum foil.

Having the love of your life say you can still be friends is like having your dog die and your mom saying you can still keep it

Silence is golden, duct tape is silver

I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it.

One day, you will look back on this, laugh nervously, and change the subject

I see regular people!

Being weird is like being normal, only better.


	4. Chapter 4

A figure rose from the ground surrounded by a cloak of darkness. The figure reached out it's arm toward the unsuspecting blonde. "AAAAAAAAHHHH"

**Ooo, sounds interesting doesn't it.** **Want to find out what happens? Read this then!**** Well unfortunately for you're not going to find out what happens today. I have a poll on my authors page okay. And this poll is important to the future of this story, upcoming chapter and a little something extra you're going to get if you review for the next chapter. **

**Now I am going to give you till Tuesday the 21****st**** to vote on that poll. At 8:30 on that date the poll is going down. The more people who vote on that poll, the faster I update the next chapter okay? If I don't get anymore polls I will not update for a month. And I don't want that to happen. Now you may be thinking if she doesn't want that to happen then why is she doing it. **

**Well I'm not going to do all the work in this okay. I want your opinions and reviews okay. I want to become a better writer and make this story better for you guys. From your opinions and suggestions I can add or take things out of my story. Which makes it better for you guys. See how this all comes around. So vote people!**

**So not to leave me on your bad side I tell you a cool fact I learned. I know it's random but real boobs float. So if you're trying to find out in a pool party if those girls big perfect boobs are real push her into the pool. If her chest floats up, their real. If they sink, their fake. There are so many cool things you can learn from TV**


End file.
